Wanderer's Lullaby
by pumpkinbubblegum97
Summary: Her home, her family, her life... everything she once held dear was gone. Left behind. It wasn't her fault, but that doesn't change the fact that Idony is completely out of her element. Of course she knew an arranged marriage was coming, that didn't mean she had to like it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cold.

So very cold...

She was using the last of the strength she had to keep her eyes open. All she could see was the sky and it was a gray sky. It was a gray day. She remembered thinking, is that it? Is that what death is supposed to feel like? Cold and lonely and full of regrets? The wind was biting her skin, she had a wolf fur around her shoulders but it wasn't enough. Her lips were blue and her skin was getting close to the same color...

Alone, laying in that boat all she could do was think and the Gods knew how thinking made things worse. She knew for a fact that she was going to die, her wound was opening again and the infection was not completely gone. It was painful and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. And then the cold was numbing her, it was numbing her face, numbing her brain but it was sure as hell not numbing her heart. There was no hope, not anymore. Her parents were dead and she'd gotten exiled.

 _How did her life become a god damn tragedy so fast?_

She was angry, she was so mad! How did it even happen? It did happen so fast! One day she was in the kitchen, helping Astrid to roast some meat for supper and the next she has nothing left and she's sent away on a boat in the middle of the Baltic sea. She knew she wasn't gonna make it but even though a part of her wished she would have, the other part was happy the way it was. What if she did make it? How could she live a life where she is completely alone... how could she live a life where the man she wanted to learn how to love, left her behind to go chase demons? At that point her self esteem was at the lowest low.

But that was also because the fever was getting higher and she was sweating. She was hot and cold, mostly cold. She didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore. She had been in the boat for hours at this point. She didn't know if he was real or not but for a moment in her mind, he was there. He was yelling, he was telling her how all of this was her fault and how all of this could've been avoided if only she never went to his home in the first place. And then she saw him leave, all over again.

Then wolves.

So many wolves around her, licking her wound, her face. They were howling and then they were biting and she could've sworn she felt their teeth in her flesh and she wanted to scream, heavens did she want to scream. But she was too weak and every time she tried, she would choke and nothing except a painful cough would come out of her mouth. It was a nightmare. A never ending nightmare.

She didn't know how long it had actually been but it felt like days were going by and the pain was increasing every second. She also wanted to scream as she saw rot taking over the wooden slates of the boat too fast to be anything but unnatural. Then it would dissappear, the sky would turn dark, almost black as the clouds gathered and it started to rain. Big drops of red blood splashed around her. She was scared, she was cold and she was alone. Death was there and there was no escaping it.

Thats when she saw her for the first time. A child, not much older than eight maybe ten years old. She was pretty, the prettiest child she'd ever seen. She had a grave look on her face, a look that a child that age shouldn't be allowed to have. Her eyes were much older than her body. Then she smiled. The little girl smiled, and approached her, lifting a hand to her face and placing it softly over her eyes. It was the last thing she saw. Then black. The last moments of her human life were painful and terrifying and then after that... well after that it was a completely different story.

A very long story. A thousand year old story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was so sick of this argument. It was the same thing over and over again and she still didn't understand! I didn't want to go away, why would I? I was perfectly fine here! I had everything I needed. Father was teaching me how to fight so soon enough I would be able to be by his side when he goes on expeditions. But of course mother was not on board with this...

"Father, say something! You can't possibly agree with this!" I yelled, hoping to get him to reason with my mother who obviously, had gone mad. Again.

"It's for your own good, Idony. You're going to be queen, do you realize what this means?"

Oh I understood what it meant and it wasn't good enough.

"I do understand! It means that I'm gonna be sent away to a village I know nothing about, with people I know nothing about to marry someone I know _nothing_ about!"

"You will get to know him, Idony, it won't be all bad... "

I looked at my father, I felt like every word that came out of his mouth was gibberish.

"You're on her side?!'' I asked, feeling betrayed.

Mother looked at me, like I was being irreasonable, like I was a child. I was fourteen, I was perfectly capable of thinking for myself.

We were in the kitchen and we were all eating. I mean, until mother started saying nonsense about me getting married. For the tenth time. And usually I could just brush it off, or Father would tell Mother that there was no point in talking about it now or to give me time to think about it. And I had! I hated the idea.

"Ida. You're fourtheen, it's time now. Do you know how important this is for our family, for you? You'll be queen! Your future is assured. Do you know how lucky you are? Do you know what other girls would give to be in your position?'' Mother had the soothing voice she used to calm me down whenever I was upset but this time it made it worse.

"Mother! I DON'T want to be in this position! I want to stay here! I want to learn how to fight and be by father's side when he needs me. I could find a good man right here and be much happier than if you send me away!"

I stormed out, as I heard mother in the background yelling that _I had to go_ and _there's nothing I could do about it_. I was trying not to cry as I ran outside. Our home was almost right in the middle of the village. We were surrounded by woods and just a bit further out was the ocean, that's where my favorite spot was. By the sea. I ran there as fast as I could and for a second I stood, out of breath, looking at the immensity of the water. It was cold and windy and the ocean was restless but for some reason, I still found it calming.

"Hey..."

The familiar voice made me turn around. Leif was a tall, red headed young man at sixteen summers old. I had known him for as long as I can remember. For a while he was like a big brother. Protective, comforting and he trained with me every week. We challenged each other, I think. But lately things had been a little different. He was starting to court girls and everytime he did I got a little bit jealous. Or very jealous. He was handsome, and he felt like home.

"What are you doing here?'' I asked, surprised to see him here.

"I went to your home and your father told me you ran out so... I figured you were going to be here. What did you fight about this time?'' he asked.

My eyes stung as he talked before my restraint finally broke and tears began streaming down my face. He approached and held me in his arms for a while as I cried, holding on to him tightly. Finally I moved away, wiping the salty tears from my face.

"They want me to go to Eowland, to marry the heir of the crown," I said after I'd regained my composure.

"Ida, that's great! Do you know what that means? You're going to be queen!" he exclaimed.

I stared at him, confused and mad.

"...What?"

"You're going to be queen, that's usually what happens when-"

"No," I interrupted, "I know that but... you're actually happy about this?"

"Well yeah, I'm happy for you," he said, his hand reaching to rub the back of his head awkwardly as a crooked smile pulled at his lips.

My heart gave a heavy thump in my chest at the sight. He really was handsome... and kind, and funny, and- s _top._ I couldn't afford to think that way but the man had a way of worming into my thoughts. However this was not the reaction I had expected form one of my closest friends.

"If I do this I'll be leaving home," I took a deep breath. Was I really going to do this? Looking at his earnest face I knew if I didn't do it it now I wouldn't get the chance to again, " I'll be leaving _you."_

Leif's smile dropped away and his hands came up to rest on my shoulders. I could feel the warmth of his hands even through the thick wool of my sleeves. The intense longing and subsequent pain I felt in my gut made me look away from the brightness of his green eyes.

"Hey," he spoke softly, one of his hands brushing up my arm to cup my cheek. "Look at me Dee."

I couldn't help but meet his eyes once more. He was so close to me now, "What?" I muttered, trying to emotionally distance myself.

"I'll miss you," the sparkle had returned to his eye at having discovered the root of my discomfort.

"No you won't," I denied, trying to pull escape his grasp but he pulled me back so I was trapped against his chest. I stood shocked for a moment before I felt the low rumble emanating from him. The bastard was laughing at me! "Let me go," I demanded.

"Don't be so dramatic, Dee," he chuckled into my ear. "Of course I'm going to miss you. If you didn't think I would, you have severely underestimated how much you mean to me."

I moved back just enough so I could see his face, I feel his breath wafting across my face at every exhale. "Do you mean that?"

"Look at you," he laughed, "How could I not?"

I didn't admit it to myself until that moment but that's what I had been waiting to hear for the past year. The whole situation, him standing so close, the impending doom of my departure the next morning, made me do something I had only ever dreamed about. Carefully, I brought my hand to the back of his head and drew him down to my height. Before I lost my courage I pressed my lips against his. It was a short but sugary sweet kiss. I don't think I'd ever felt more alive. My blood was coursing through my veins as I opened my eyes to look at him.

His brows were furrowed and he opened his eyes to stare down at me. A shot of cold went through me.

"Idony..." his voice was low and rough.

I backed away leaving his arms to fall back to his sides. I couldn't believe I actually kissed him. _Stupid, Idony. Stupid!_

"They're sending me away at daybreak," I blurted out, putting more distance between us. "I probably won't see you again," I paused, "Goodbye Leif."

I didn't wait for him to respond, I turned and ran. I ran away from the love of my life, too cowardly to hear what he had to say.

The moon was out when I finally reached home. Mother was by the fire, weaving and father was at the table, having ale by himself. I ignored both of them, still infuriated and went straight to my bed and there I cried again. What was wrong with me? How could I ruin years of friendship right before I leave forever. Or maybe I didn't have to. Maybe I could run away. Maybe Leif and I could run far, far away from here! Or maybe all I had to do was hide, and they would never find me and I wouldn't have to go. Or! Or maybe I could-

"My darling..." I hear my father say as he entered the room. I turned away from him, trying to shut down the waterfalls that were streaming down my face. Again. I felt his hand on my shoudler and he sat next to me, pulling me against him. "Father don't make me go..." I cried, giving up on stopping the tears.

"Oh my sweet. My little miracle... All your mother and I want is for you to be happy. If we didn't truly believe that the Northman's son was the best possible option for you and our family, we wouldn't send you. They are good people. They will treat you right and they have the rank that you deserve. You need to be strong, my sweet. It feels like the end of your world right now but you're going to be happy."

I listened to him and none of it made sense but as he rocked me against him, my tears slowly stopped running dow my face. I knew that I really didn't have a choice.

But I would not forgive them for sending me away. I'd miss everything. I felt like I didn't have enough time to enjoy all the little things this place had offered me all my life. I felt like I missed out by taking it for granted and now I'll miss out on everything else there is to come by leaving.

Father was rocking me against him and I finally fell asleep, lost in my thoughts as he rubbed my back. I had nightmares of a cold and lonely place, that night.

I woke up the next morning by the sound of my mother's voice. She was next to my bed, one hand on mine and the other was brushing my hair back. It was early enough that the sun wasn't even up yet. "It's time, my love". She said. I could tell she was trying to remain calm. Her voice was almost cracking up and I could see her fighting the tears. I sat up in my bed and before I had time to rub my eyes she was holding me against her. I was used to this kind of affection with father, but mother was always more reserved.

So I held onto her. I would miss her too, I guess.

And then I did what I'd been told. I tried to be strong. Mother helped me dress into a green dress, that tied up at the waist with a leather belt. It was cold, at this time of year so I had a heavy black cape and a wolf pelt tied like a shawl on top of that. Mother had already packed my belongings in a leather bag. There wasn't much. Undergarments, a few of my finer dresses and some jewelry. I had yet another leather bag, a smaller one, that I could attach to my belt, with silver coins in it. There was ne need for me to bring more, I had been reassured by Greta, my handmaiden- _former handmaiden-_ that I would surely be made an abundance of new dresses beffiting a princess upon my arrival at Eowland.

There I was, all ready to go.

Mother, Father and some of _Father's most trusted men_ , as he called them, escorted me to the docks, where a Knarr was waiting for us. Well... For me, I guess. I was getting more and more scared but I wasn't going to let it show. Father held me, for a good minute.

"Remember, my sweet. Be strong. I promise you, happiness will come."

He kissed my forehead and pulled out a beautiful knife that was engraved with our family emblem. I looked at him, surprised. He handed it to me and it was with all the precaution in the world that I took it.

''Father...''

I said, not able to find the words I was looking for. Probably thank you would have done it, but I couldn't think right. All I was thinking was _I don't wanna go. Don't make me go._ But I knew all too well that I had to and there was no going back. I slid the knife securely into my belt so it rested against my back under my cloak, feeling just a bit less scared and a bit more safe. Like a part of father was coming to protect me from all the dangers and the monsters.

Then mother came to me and also kissed my forehead as she held my hands.

''Go, my darling, go make your father and I proud.''

I looked down, repeating to myself the words my father told me. _Be strong. Be strong._ And after I embraced my parents one last time, was led onto the boat by four of my fathers gaurds who would keep me safe on my journey. I stood upon the boat. It was massive and it was the first time I traveled by sea. It was exciting, frightening and nervewrecking. Mostly frightening. _Be strong..._

I waved goodbye to my family, to my land. I waved my whole life goodbye. And then, from afar, I could've sworn I saw a tall red head running down to the docks. A tear ran down my cheek and I resolutely wiped it away.

 _Be strong._


	3. Chapter 2

I was sitting at the end of the boat, crying like a baby. Who was I kidding, I wasn't strong! I wanted to go back, who did they think they were to send me away like that? It wasn't fair! I was so furious. And scared. How could they let me be scared like that! They are my parents, they're supposed to take care of me, to protect me. Not to send me away into the unknown! I mean, I guess it wasn't as unknown as I said. I did meet the King once, when I was very young. He had come to visit and I remember I thought he was scary. He was old and ugly. God! He was old and ugly now his son is probably the same. I'm going to marry an ugly, spoiled brat! I sobbed even harder at the thought.

I finally fell asleep, exhausted by all the crying and when I woke up I could feel that my eyes were swollen. I rubbed at my face, looking out over the boat when my breath caught in my chest. Right in front of me, the land where I would spend the rest of my life. My heart was beating rapidly and I felt sick to my stomach. I was so anxious, and scared. About an hour later, we were accosted at the docks and I could see my... new family, there, to welcome me. I recognized the king immediately. He was tall and intimidating and there was a truly beautiful woman by his side. The queen? She had long golden hair, and her eyes seemed gentle.

I got out of the boat barely taking note of one of my father's gaurds reaching to grab my leather bag. I gazed around at the foreign landscape, feeling lost. The stunning lady approached, taking my hand, a soft smile decorating her lips.

''Welcome, my child. You can call me Astrid, I'm Eric's mother. And this is Ulfrik, the King and my husband. Come, the trip must've tired you. Let's go home, we'll get some food in you.'' She said, before her hand stroke my cheek lightely. ''Oh, how beautiful you are!'' her smile widened.

The king approached too, smiling, apparently satisfied. ''Our son is lucky to have you, Idony Hellstrom.'' I smiled back, shy and glanced around the royal couple, trying to identify the man I was going to marry. Oddly enough he did not seem to be here, which made me even more nervous than I already was. I looked at the queen, confused.

''Eric is out hunting with a friend. He'll be home by sundown. Come!'' She said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

The house wasn't very far from the docks and when we finally got there, Astrid told me to go get ready for dinner right before she showed me where I was going to sleep. When she left I sat on the bed for a second, taking a deep breath. So far it wasn't so bad. Astrid seemed very nice and although the king was intimidating, he wasn't so scary after all. But why did the king and queen come to welcome me at the docks while my future husband was busy... hunting? Didn't he have any manners? Was he too good to come greet his intended? I was frustrated and disappointed. I already didn't like him and I hadn't even met him yet. I was not looking forward to it either.

I sighed and got up, heading towards the shallow basin filled with water set upon a beautifully fashioned dresser. A small, delicately woven cloth lay folded next to it. I picked it up, marveling at the softness. My father was an earl but we had never had luxuries to this extent. The royal family must be very wealthy. The thought didn`t ease my mind, it was just another reason why I didn`t belong here. With a sigh I dropped the cloth into the bowl letting it soak before retrieving it so I could scrub at my face. I had to admit it did feel good to rid myself of all the dirt of travel and dried salt, a mixture of my tears and the sea. Once fresh, I couldnt help my growing anxiousness that my dress was still grimy, and even if it wasn't, it was a traveling dress, nowhere near the proper attire needed to attend a dinner with a King and Queen.

 _Freyja_ _help me!_

I couldn't show up like this! I needed to make my appearance soon as well. Why hadn`t the guards insured my bag was delivered? _Men,_ I thought scornfully. I flopped back onto the bed with a huff. Surely it would arrive soon.

I grew more restless as every minute passed. My frustration at my own damn helplessness was bringing back the threat of more tears. I didn`t even have Greta to send for anything.

"Fuck," I swore, rolling off of the bed and onto my feet again and took up my pacing again. At least that was one advantage of being away from home. My mother would have made me swallow soap and then sent me to the kitchens to behead fish for speaking out. Well fuck that. I'm a fucking viking woman, I can do whatever the _fuck_ I want.

Holding back a very undignified screech I let myself slide ungracefully to the floor, sitting on my ass.I curled over, my face in my hands. The position didn't last long. Soon enough I heaved myself back up, completely prepared to continue my pacing. If it weren't for the creak of the hinge I wouldn't have noticed the wardrobe door that had been knocked ajar from my movements. Inside it were the prettiest dresses I had ever seen. There were bright reds and blues, greens and yellows. I approached and felt one of them in my hand. The fabric was thick and plush, perfect to endure the cold temperatures.. I looked at them, one at the time, becoming more amazed as they passed. I finally set my choice on a blue dress, it was so elegant and pretty. I looked at myself in the mirror, swirling around. My dark hair was braided and the contrast with the blue dress was ravishing. It also made my blue eyes pop out and I was quite pleased with the result.

Finally I left the room, wandering around in the house, looking for Astrid, or the kitchen or something. ''Lady Hellstrom?'' I heard. I turned around and saw an old lady that reminded me of my Greta. ''This way''. She said, guiding me to the dining room, where I saw the king, at the end of the table and the queen, by his side. The queen sat up, a smile on her face as she saw me.

''Oh you look beautiful, I hope you enjoy the dresses we had made for you! Sit down, there's plenty of food!''

I smiled at her, shy as I sat down. ''Oh yes, they are wonderful!''

There was a plate in front of me and a cooked bird on the table. I grabbed a bit of it and put it on my plate as I started eating. It was good meat and I could tell it was fresh.

''Eric caught this one just yesterday! Isn't it delicious?''

I smiled, approving and started thinking... Where was he? He didn't even show up for my very first dinner here? After all, didn't I come all the way from home just for him? And he was dismissing me, like I was nothing! I grew angrier and angrier the more I thought about it. I was trying to hide it behind a polite smile as I kept eating. I hadn`t realized how hungry I was until I started to eat. I should have expected it though, the last time there was food in my stomach was yesterday, before I fought with mother.

''How was your trip, Idony?''

Finally asked the queen. I smiled, telling her it was fine. I slept all the way through it. It was weird being here. I didn't know what to tell them so I just answered the questions they asked. They asked about mother and father, about the village and the trip. They also told me that Helga, the woman who led me to the dining room, was going to be my Handmaiden, which made me happy. Finally I'd have someone to look after me!

I was finishing the last bit of my meat when the doors opened on a tall, blond haired man, carrying birds on his shoulders. The queen stood up to welcome her son, taking the birds off his hands and giving them to one of the attending servants. She hugged and kissed her son.

''How was your hunting trip, Eric?'' asked Astrid, clearly thrilled to see her son.

I looked at him, trying to hide the surprise on my face. He was nothing like I had expected him to be. He was tall and had broad shoulders. He had his father's nose and an angled jaw, but he also possessed the soft eyes of his mother. Piercing blue eyes. I looked away as I saw him look back at me.

''Good.'' Is all he said as he got rid of his fur cloak before sitting down, next to his mother who stroked his hair for a second before gesturing forward a serving girl to bring her son his dinner. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek as I stayed silent, trying to avoid looking at him. He started eating, saying nothing, acting like I wasn't even there... It was downright insulting! I stopped eating, wiping my mouth with the cloth next to my plate and looked down. I was furious. Is that why I left home? It made me angry!

 _He_ was making me angry.

There was an unpleasant, awkward silence hovering around the table, a silence no one was breaking. I could see the queen getting more uncomfortable as the time went by and it went by in a painfully slow manner. The king had also stopped eating as well and all we could hear was the sound of Eric, chewing his meat. It was kind of gross. I brushed the hair that was falling from my braid back behind my ear, looking up once in a while without saying anything, waiting for him to at least acknowledge me.

''Eric... maybe you should... welcome your future wife?''

His mother said. I looked up at him, trying to read the look in his eye as he looked back at me and all I could see was the flash of amusement that passed as a smirk was forming on the corner of his lips. He chuckled and simply kept eating. The queen apologetically smiled at me and I could see her pinching her son's arm. He moved it away and sighed.

''Is that who she is? I was wondering what a stranger was doing at our table.'' He could not possibly have been serious. I tried to stay quiet, but it was seriously getting harder.

''Eric''. Ulfrik said, calmly but firmly. Eric stopped eating and stood up before he went around the table, next to me where he bowed, elaborately, overdoing his every move. ''Welcome to Oland, My Lady''. He smiled, briefly, and I looked up at him, knowing very well he was practically laughing at me. I looked away, not believing it. How arrogant! How insulting! I wanted to say something, anything, insult him the way he was insulting me, but I had to do everything in my control to keep it together in front of his parents. I certainly did not want them on my bad side. And so I bit my tongue, as I looked at him again, an expression of anger and a defying look on my face.

Once again, he smirked and went around the table ''I need some sleep, it was a long day!''. He stretched and kissed the top of his mother's head before heading out, probably to his room. His mother looked at his back as he walked away and she sighed.

Ulfrik stood up, obviously not in a great mood and followed his son. I could hear them whisper angrily but couldn't hear a word they were saying. Oh great. All of this was great.

 _At least I'm able to say we started off on the right foot..._

I thought, sarcastically. How was I suppose to get along with an arrogant, entitled, insulting man? I remember deciding a moment ago how I didn't like him, well now I liked him even less. And I decided from this moment on that it would stay that way. There was no way I would ever like someone like him... let alone marry him! How the hell was I going to get out of this mess?

Astrid stood up and came to sit next to me. She took my hand and looked at me ''It will get better, my sweet. He is more than his smirks. He just has his father's character and it's a tough one, believe me, but if you can see past it you'll learn to... at least enjoy his company.''

I knew she was his mother, and she loved him no matter what but she was clearly blinded by that fact. So far, I couldn't see a world where this man and I would get along. But I smiled, and silentely agreed.

''You should go to bed now. It's getting late and you must be exhausted. Helga will make you a bath, and prepare you for bed.'' She kissed my forehead, ''Good night, sweet one''. She got up and I did the same. Helga walked me to my room where a warm bath was ready for me. I smiled, thanking her and sighed when the door closed behind her. Once again, all I could think of was going home. Home where father and mother were. Home where my best friend was. My best friend whom I'd fell in love with... He was nothing like Eric. He was kind and generous and courageous. He was funny and sweet...

I shook my head, trying to let go of those thoughts that were bringing me nothing but sadness. I was doomed to stay here. Cursed to marry a man that was nothing like my Leif. Once again I sighed as I got undressed. I hopped in the hot water bath, and closed my eyes. The warmth felt great and I could smell the lavender coming from the essential oils they put in the water... it was so calming. I felt my muscles finally relaxing as I grabbed a cloth to wash away my day. Horrible, horrible day.

Helga came back into the room and helped me dry, before she helped me dress in my undergarments. My belongings had finally been delivered to my room and I was happy to at least have some of the things from back home. I sat down, as my new handmaiden brushed through my hair until it was soft and shiny. When she was done she wished me goodnight and left.

I burried myself in the warmth of the furs that were heaped upon my bed and I fell asleep with thoughts of those big green eyes that I missed so much.


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up early the next day, still sleepy all I could think of was that I had to find the strenght to get out of those comfy furs to get ready to go for training... But then I realized, I didn't have to get up at daybreak to go train with father, I could train later, I could train... In the middle of the afternoon if I wanted! I would not stop training, not at all, I didn't have Leif, or father to train with anymore but I'd train alone if I had to. But not this early, no... I could sleep in! I smiled and stretched, as I turned to sleep on my stomach, an arm under my pillow, ready to fall back asleep.

But off course, it would have been to beautiful to be true. I opened my eyes again when I heard the door open. Helga came in and opened the curtain to let the sunlight take over the room and I buried my head under my pillow as she was doing it.

''Good Morning Lady Hellstrom! The Queen has asked for you to join her for breakfast''

I tried to stay as still as possible in the hopes that Helga might leave me be, but as she moved to shake my shoulder I just knew her persistence would win out.

"I am awake Helga, get off of me," I snapped at the older woman, sitting up an pulling myself away from her.

Helga raised an eyebrow at my attitude. "The Queen is waiting for you," she spoke slowly and sternly.

Immediately I felt guilt for being rude to her, but my stubborn nature would not allow me to apologize to the servant. Instead I threw back the furs, exposing myself to the cold air. My feet landed on the cold stone floor my attention being brought to the steaming water Helga was pouring into my shallow wash basin. I did not move from my place. She gestured me over, I reluctantly moved to join her. I wanted so badly to go back to the bed. I was safe there, sheilded from the world by the soft furs. I could dream of my home, and of Leif. I could dream of him taking me into his strong arms, the feel of his lips brushing against mine, the sight of his stunning eyes half closed in pleasure. In my dreams I could feel the roughened skin of his hands running over my back and up my legs. As it turns out I did not need to be asleep to dream of such things.

I was brought back to present time when Helga moved to remove my undergarments. I almost jumped away from her but her deceptively strong hands held me in place. Once I was nude she slipped the cloth into the water before bringing it to scrub against my back. I was torn between feeling relaxed, embarrassed and irritated. The feeling of warm water running over my body was glorious, and it smelled of roses I noticed absently. On the other hand I had not been washed like this since I was a small girl, unable to do it well enough myself.

Soon it was over though, and Helga dressed me in fresh clothing and one of my new dresses. I admired the deep green colour as she pulled my hair back into what I imagined was a very intricate braid. Once she was done she quickly hustled me out of the room, guiding me to the dinning hall once more.

The doors were open but Helga closed them behind me. The room was empty but for the Queen. The table was laden with food, two empty plates were on the table, one infront of the queen and the other next to her. Obviously thats where I was expected to sit. The Queen smiled warmly at me as took my seat.

"Good morning, dear," she spoke, "I hope you slept well?"

"I did, Lady Astrid," I answered truthfully, it was waking up that was the problem.

"I'm glad. We have tried to make every effort to make your transition comfortable. You look truly beautiful in the gowns. You are a very beautiful young woman," she complimented me, as she started serving herself.

I hastily followed suit, grabbing some of the fruits and breads, piling them on my plate. The fruit was delicous, a small smile graced my face.

"My husband and I have been discussing it and of course we've been in contact with your parents on the subject," she started strong but hesitated to continue. "Originally we hoped you an Eric could be married within the year."

My heart sunk deep into my stomach, the fruit going sour in my mouth. _Married within the year?_ No, they couldn't make me. I had at least hoped to have more time so I could convince them all that this was a terrible idea. The King and Queen would have fostered me, still creating a bond between our families. I knew I could leave if I I really wanted to, but without a reason my parents deemed good enough I wouldn't be able to return home. In truth that was all I really wanted.

"But we have come to the decision to postpone the weddng until your sixteenth year, at Eric's Eighteenth birthday. This way you will have time to get to know him, and Eric will have time to mature," She finished with a wry smirk.

I couldn't help the sigh of relief. I had two years, thank the gods. I could only pray that would be enough time.

"This pleases you?" Asked the Queen, having caught my relief.

I ducked my head in embarrassment, my cheeks flushing red. Of course this pleased me, her son was an infuriating arrogant ass and I would like nothing better than to see somone knock his ego down to size. I couldn't exactly tell the queen that though.

I gave an affirming nod, clearing my throat before speaking, "It will be good to have time Lady Astrid."

"Yes it will," she agreed with a knowing look. "You will have much time to grow and acustom yourself to your new home. I've arranged for some of our people to come in and tutor you. You'll be taught the stories of the Gods, the history of our land and our alliances and disputes, our runes, weaving," She went on as my head started to spin.

I'd had similair lessons back home, for some reason I had hoped being the future Queen would grant me some lenience but it seemed the opposite. I prayed to Odin she would stop soon with her list.

"-and you'll have to spend time with the King and I, observing our traditions and laws. I also thought it would be a good idea to teach you some combat techniques,"

 _Combat techniques?!_ My heart skipped a beat.

"Eric may be set to inherit the throne but that doesn't mean there won't be challengers, it would be very beneficial if you could protect yourself," Lady Astrid explained.

I ignored everthing she said about her son and focused in on the _fighting_ aspect. I couldn't believe my luck, not only would I have time to train but I'd have someone to teach me as well!

"Riding is an important skill as well, I've picked out a mare specifically for you. She's in the stables if you would like to visit her after our meal?"

"I'd love to," I said earnestly, anything to get away from this place, if only for a little while.

"Her name is Falhófnir, her stall is last on the right. I think you'll like her," Queen Astrid finished, taking another bite of her honeyed bread.

I was getting quite excited about all this. At least everything wasn't totally miserable. I'd get to be outside for most of the day I hoped.

I finished eating in a hurry, excited to go see the mare Astrid promised me, so after I thanked Astrid for breakfast, I ran outside immediately towards the stables. I looked around the village, realizing I didn't know much about it. I should probably walk around later, trying to understand where everything was. The stables weren't hard to find. Astrid told me to find Jorunn, she was the stable girl and she would be able to help me and show me my horse.

"Jorunn?"

I asked, wandering around. I stopped for a second as I thought I heard something that didn't quite belong in a stable. I walked slowly, getting closer and closer to the sound. As I got closer the realization hit me. Groans of pleasure, moaning, and sharp gasps... I approached cautiously, I was sure I didn't want to see the act these two people were comitting. I was planning to sneak by to get to the end of the stalls and the horse I was gifted. Then I saw them. Eric and a blond haired girl, all entangled together against one of the wooden pillars. I gasped in shock, a hand flying to cover my mouth. For a moment, my eyes crossed his. He looked at me, as he continued thrusting into her. I held his gaze for a moment and when I couldn't take it anymore, I ran.

I ran until I couldn't breath anymore. I could not believe what I just saw! Really? Is this how it was going to be? Ha. I mean, it's not like I expected more from him. Or anything at all. But by doing this he was disrespecting me in the most disgusting way. Honestly, who thought sex in a barn was remotely a good idea. Of course it must be so romantic to be taken while surrounded by horse shit.

I didn't know exactly where I was, but I knew I was by the water and that fact alone calmed me a bit. Even back home, being by the sea always seemed to do the trick. I took a deep breathe, taking in the very distinct smell of the ocean. If I closed my eyes I could almost pretend I was home.

I don't know what to expect. Living with the Northmans. Astrid was clearly nice and Ulfrik... I still didn't know much about him, but even though he was intimidating, he didn't seem as scary as I remembered him to be. But Eric... the stupid, disgusting little brat... I would never get used to him. I refused to. I had to find a way to get out of here. I knew very well it was impossible, but I would not lose hope. It might take time but I had two years to figure it out, right?

I knew I was somewhere near the docks, so I headed in the direction I thought would lead me to them. Well, I wasn't going to go near the stables anytime soon. I'd have to wait to see Falhófnir. Spotting the busy docks in the distance, I decided this was a perfect time to walk around the village. It could only benefit me to get to know it better. The village and it's they would be my people too, one day. Unless I got out of here. That's the plan.

I walked around for a good hour, discovering the market place, talking to people. It wasn't that different than back home, except it was less familiar. But the concept was the same. I discovered that people already kind of know who I am. Most of them were quite nice and others – women, mostly – were looking at me with venom in their eyes. And now I understood why. Eric was probably _familiar_ with them. As familiar as he was with Jorunn I'd dare say...

I finally found my way back to the house after the sun had started setting in sky, but only because I was starting to get hungry. I wanted to eat and then ask Astrid if I could start my fighting training tomorrow. There were two types of viking women, sheild maidens; who loved to fight, who were warriors, I'd always loved the stories of these strong magnificent is the kind of woman I want to be. Then there is the other kind of woman, one who did not fight unless she had too, her only purpose to breedwith her husband and produce offspring. I held a certain distain for these women. A sheild maiden could do everything the other ones could yet still fight. I suppose some people just weren't meant to fight, it was also those people who tended to die because they couldn't protect themselves. I was going to fight until my death.

I was nonchalently walking when a tall man appeared in front of me, out of nowhere. At my height all I could see was a large torso. I looked up. Off course. I sighed and tried to walk past him, but he blocked me. I sighed again, before I made another attempt, but it was in vein.

"What do you want?" I asked him, not trying at least a bit to be polite. After all, his parents weren't around this time and after what I saw this morning I did not feel like holding back.

"Can't a man welcome his... lovely... wife to be?"

He said, scrutinizingme from head to toe, a smirk decorating his face. Once again. This stupid smirk I swear... One of these day I would slap it out offhis face. I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Look," I sighed, exasperated by his childish behavior, "let's make something clear. I like being here probably as much as you like having me, so-"

"I highly doubt it." He said, cutting me off.

"So," I continued, ignoring him, "There's no reason for you to be such an ass. I already don't like you, so don't worry. I'm not going to get in the way of... whatever or whoever it is you wanna do." I said, blushing at the images of him and the stable girl that were running through my mind as I was saying that.

The smirk on his face was still there and this time he chuckled. "Good. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." I was expecting him to argue, so I was kind of shocked when he agreed to exactly what I wanted. I coughed, clearing my dry throat.

"Fine." I finally said, trying to regain composure. He was so damn frustrating. "Can I keep walking now?" I asked. I just wanted to eat, meet with Lady Astrid then return to my bedroom. I needed some time away from people. Why is he making everything so complicated. He stood there for a second, looking at me with an arrogant sparkle in his eyes. I put a hand on my hip, waiting for him to move and he finally did, moving to the side so I could keep going on my way.

 _What a Jerk._

 **Hi guys! So it's chapter 3 and it's now that I decide to actually say hi! I just wanted to say this strory isn't all me, I have a friend helping me out and we're super excited about it and we're writing it together! We wanted to say that it means a lot when you guys give reviews, or just follow/favorite the story it's so great. For some reason I didn't expect people to, so it actually means a lot so thank you so much!**

 **Second of all, I wanted to talk about Idony. I know that right now she's a 14 y.o bratt but she definitively have some growing up to do and she will! Stay tuned :) 3 xx**


End file.
